1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic channelizing device. More specifically, the invention relates to a two-part channelizing device connected only by compression and friction.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,818 to Newhart discloses a three-part channelizing device including a panel releasably connected to a base by a breakaway mounting assembly. When a predetermined force is applied to the panel, a pin inserted in the breakaway mounting assembly breaks, allowing the panel to fall to the ground. A new pin must be provided and inserted in the mounting assembly to reassemble the panel and base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,827 to Junker shows a three-part traffic signalling device having a cone-like signaling body connected to a base element by a coupling member. The signaling body is made of a flexible material, so that if force is applied to the signaling body, it will bend without becoming disconnected from the base, and when the force is removed, the signalling body will return to an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,791 to Thurston discloses a stackable road delineator including a hollow cone-like element with a detachable weighted base. The road delineator is formed so that upon impact it can be tipped close to the ground and then return to its normal vertical position after impact, due to the weighted base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,428 to Abrams shows a vertically extended rectangular traffic guide post that is held in place by being inserted into a slot in a water-weighted base member.
Known traffic signalling and channelizing devices either are formed to remain assembled upon impact, or, if formed as a breakaway device, require use of a mechanical mounting or locking assembly and replacement parts for reassembly after impact. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a two-part channelizing device that disassembles upon impact to allow a vehicle to pass safely over it, and that can be easily reassembled after impact without requiring replacement parts, or cumbersome mechanical connecting mechanisms.